The Rumor Chick
'Lacy Jones '(Betsy Sodaro), better known as the Rumor Chick, is a space alien and student at Hamilton High School. She was the guest on Season 1, Episode 4 of the Teacher's Lounge. The Rumor Chick is known for anonymously spreading gossip about Hamilton's students and faculty on the internet. She claims that she spreads rumors because people need to know the truth and not because she has low self-esteem. She is also unfamiliar with the television series Gossip Girl and resents being compared to it. To conceal her identity, she wears a mask of a zombie with a hatchet in it's face. She also wears a "pussy mask," which is a crude paper mache vagina (also with a hatchet in it) that she wears over her pants. Despite this disguise, the hosts of the Teacher's Lounge have figured out the Rumor Chick's identity of Lacy Jones, which she paid them to keep secret. She refers to all her rumors using fast food terminology and calls them such things as "big beefies," "McNuggets," "double downs from KFC," "pretzel-crust pepperoni pizzas from Pizza Hut," "spicy Chic-Fi-Lay sandwiches with sides of waffle fries and all the dipping sauces you want and a soda." She claims to do this because her rumors are fun, greasy, and will make you shit your pants. However, it is believed that she may be receiving monetary compensation from the companies she names her rumors after as she has a great deal of hush money and claims to receive a brick of gold for every rumor she spreads. She even forced Sam Weatherman to read McDonald's ad copy at knifepoint. She gathers her information through large microphones that she's placed all throughout the school that are in no way hidden. She also uses a smoke machine to sneak around people's houses in order to collect rumors, but most of her victims can see both her and the smoke machine while inside the house. Former President George W. Bush works for Rumor Chick as part of her "rumor mall," which combines her two favorite things: rumors and malls. She is unfamiliar with the term "rumor mill." When not in disguise as the Rumor Chick, Lacy is the only student at Hamilton High School who likes malls and is frequently in the local mall raving about the Villa Pizza. There are rumors that Rumor Chick is "very good at sex" and "loves to please other people." However, these rumors did originate from the Rumor Chick website and were likely created to impress her classmate Brad. The Rumor Chick seems to be infatuated with Brad and she frequently watched him and his then-girlfriend Tina walking around the school. At the end of her podcast appearance, Lacy revealed that she was an "upside down woman" with her face where her vagina should be and vice versa. She also revealed that she was an an alien from a planet where computers are crazy and have vaccums attached to him. With her goal of spreading rumors on Earth fulfilled, she attempted to leave the planet in some sort of space pod, but was only successful in hovering slightly off the ground. Category:Characters Category:Betsy Sodaro